An example of a spouted pouch package of this type is shown in FIGS. 13(a) to 13(c) and FIG. 14. As shown in the figures, the spouted pouch package SP includes a pouch P and a spout S. The pouch P includes a body section P1 which is heat-sealed at side edges thereof by a predetermined width, a top gusset section P2 provided on a top end portion of the body section P1, and a bottom gusset section P3 provided on a bottom end portion of the body section P1. The spout S is attached to the top gusset section P2 of the pouch P. In FIGS. 13(a) to 13(c) and FIG. 14, the shaded portions show the heat-sealed portions.
In the pouch P, the side edges of the top end portion of the body section P1 and the side edges of the bottom end portion of the body section P1 are not heat-sealed to each other. Instead, the peripheral edge of the top end portion of the body section P1 is bent so as to expand outward, and a peripheral edge portion of a top gusset sheet which forms the top gusset section P2 is heat-sealed to the top end portion of the body section P1 at the peripheral edge thereof. In addition, a peripheral edge portion of a bottom gusset sheet which forms the bottom gusset section P3 is heat-sealed to the bottom end portion of the body section P1 at the peripheral edge thereof such that the bottom gusset sheet is folded inward from the bottom side of the body section P1. In addition, the bottom gusset sheet has cut portions c at each side edge thereof, and the cut portions c at each side edge meet each other, as shown in FIG. 13(b), when the bottom gusset sheet is folded in half. The side edges of the bottom end portion of the body section P1 are partially heat-sealed to each other through the cut portions c.
The spout S includes a main body S1 and a flange portion S2 having a large diameter at the bottom end of the main body S1. The spout S is attached to the top gusset section P2 by inserting the main body S1 through an attachment hole formed in the top gusset section P2 from below and fixing the flange portion S2 to a portion of the top gusset section P2 around the attachment hole. See also Japanese Utility Model Registration No 2605636.